<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk To Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621776">Talk To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Lesbian Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Deetz decides it's finally time to come to terms with her emotions after her crush asks her to prom, and she and her family gain a newfound love and trust for each other because of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141540">After the Rain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgethepidgeon/pseuds/pidgethepidgeon">pidgethepidgeon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an average night, as Lydia and her family ate dinner. Everyone (Except Beetlejuice, who was hanging out in the attic) was gathered around the dining table, as always, making small talk, when the subject of prom was brought up. Prom was a confusing topic for Lydia- when she was young, she was thrilled for prom. But now she wasn't so sure. Prom was just two months away now, which seemed so daunting to Lydia. So little time to prepare for something she wasn't remotely prepared for herself; she'll need a dress, a date, a good mental state, she'll have to actually learn how to dance... it all seemed very intimidating.</p><p>"Lydia, any candidates for a prom date?" Delia asked excitedly.</p><p>"No, nobody." Lydia stated.</p><p>"Please, no one without a crush can blush that much!" Delia said.</p><p>Lydia couldn't help but laugh. Delia was good at bringing the girlish bits of Lydia out more often than Lydia would like to admit. "Hah... there is my science partner..." Lydia said. Lydia turned red at the thought of Ellie Grace, her partner in science class. She was so beautiful and sweet. But Lydia quickly shoved the thought out of her head. Lydia knew she was gay. But she forced herself to pretend she liked boys, because, well, she found herself afraid of her sexuality, ashamed of it. She hid it from everyone, and she most certainly didn't understand it.</p><p>"Tell, tell!" Delia exclaimed.</p><p>"Slow down... a boy? You're so young-" Charles began to say before Delia interrupted.</p><p>"Charles, she's 18! And she hasn't even said they're a boy yet-" Delia started and was, like Charles, interrupted.</p><p>"hIS name's Jack. And I'm done with dinner. Gooddbbyyyeee." Lydia said quickly, before jumping up, and leaving the table. As she left she could make out the voices from the table discussing what had just happened.</p><p>"What was that?" Charles questioned.</p><p>"I'm sure it's just boy problems," Adam said. "She's at the age...probably feels a little awkward."</p><p>But Lydia was upstairs, running into her bedroom, and throwing herself down on the bed. She lay there, tired, trying to think when she noticed a text. Her heart fluttered as she saw who it was from. Ellie.</p><p> </p><p>Elliefromscience: U up?</p><p>Lyds: Ya how u doing?</p><p>Elliefromscience: Im just chilling in my bedroom</p><p>Elliefromscience: wanna come over</p><p>Lyds: um yes. I just barely survived a super awkward dinner convo</p><p>Elliefromscience: tell mmmeee</p><p>Lyds: my fam was asking about prom lol</p><p>Elliefromscience: and?!?!?!</p><p>Lyds: they asked me about my crush</p><p>Elliefromscience: do you have crush??</p><p>Lyds: uno reverse lol</p><p>Elliefromscience: hahaha yes i do</p><p>Lyds: do i know them???</p><p>Elliefromscience: I can't tell you twt</p><p>Lyds: 20 questions??</p><p>Elliefromscience: ok lol</p><p>Lyds: how do you know them??</p><p>Elliefromscience: friend from school</p><p>Lyds: okkk r they in our science class</p><p>Elliefromscience: yes actually</p><p>Lyds: Do they have blonde hair??</p><p>Elliefromscience: noooo dark hair</p><p>Lyds: Tristan?!?!</p><p>Elliefromscience: nnnooooo</p><p>Lyds: do i know them personally</p><p>Elliefromscience: yes definitely </p><p>Lyds: hmmmm Blake?</p><p>Elliefromscience: noooo... think more personal.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia felt her heart race. <em>Could Ellie mean... me?  </em>Lydia thought, confused by her own emotions. She turned back to her phone and started typing again.</p><p> </p><p>Lyds: what do you like about them</p><p>Elliefromscience: they're funny and smart and sarcastic</p><p>Elliefromscience: and so cute</p><p> </p><p>Lydia wondered if Ellie could be describing her... and she secretly prayed she was.</p><p> </p><p>Lyds: im stumped, give me a hint</p><p>Elliefromscience: i really want to ask them to the prom</p><p>Lyds: u should totes do it</p><p>Elliefromscience: im kinda scared tho</p><p>Lyds: they probs like you back, just go for it</p><p> </p><p>Lydia looked at her phone, waiting for Ellie's answer nervously. Then, suddenly, she got a call. From Ellie. Lydia anxiously picked it up, and put the phone to her ear, hoping Ellie wouldn't be able to hear her heavy breathing and thumping heart.</p><p>"H-hi." Lydia sputtered out.</p><p>"Hi. Um, so I don't want this to change anything between us if you don't feel the same... but do you want to go to prom with me?"</p><p>Lydia could barely speak. "Holy shit!" she said. Then, giggling, she said "Yes. Yes. 100%."</p><p>"Wait really?!" Even with the poor quality microphone, Lydia could hear Ellie's happiness coming off of her.</p><p>"Yes! I've had a massive crush on you since we were partnered up. Do you wanna come over?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"Um OF COURSE! And I've had a huge crush on you too!" Ellie said.</p><p>"OK, but would you mean introducing yourself as a friend?" Lydia said, awkwardly.</p><p>"Of course, Lyds. Not out yet?" Ellie said sympathetically.</p><p>"Sadly not. I don't even know what my parents would do if I told them I liked girls." Lydia said.</p><p>"Oof. I'll be right over. See you soon! Also, I'm really happy about this!" Ellie said.</p><p>"I am too! Goodbye!" Lydia replied.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia flopped on top of her bed, so happy she could cry. Something was finally going her way. Ellie and her were kind of maybe dating? But suddenly Lydia heard a voice coming from her open door. Delia. Delia's voice sounded slightly embarrassed, but at the same time, she was smiling widely. She walked over and sat on Lydia's bed as Lydia sat up quickly. She was overcome with panic. Would Delia tell everyone? <em>Oh god, I'm fucked. </em>She thought, the happiness from earlier completely gone.</p><p>"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I came to check on you, and kind of heard everything"</p><p>"I'm sorry please don't tell anyone I'm not gay I promise don't hate me" Lydia's words slurred together, linked with fear. Delia's smile faded, and sad expression reappeared.</p><p>"Lydia... I don't hate you. And I won't tell anyone." Delia said, resting her hands comfortingly on Lydia's shoulders.</p><p>Without thinking, Lydia launched herself into her step-mother's arms, crying. She didn't intend to come out now. She didn't feel ready... she felt pained and lost. But this was unusual. Lydia didn't even consider Delia as her mom... and she almost never showed any kind of affection for her. When they finally broke away, Lydia felt a bit happier. Comforted. Loved. Delia smiled at her yet again, and asked: "So, tell me about this girl."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to add a new chapter soon, but it might be a while because I'm trying to get this perfect (and I'm the biggest procrastinator in the world). Sorry 'bout that! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>